La tristeza de Scila
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: La escama de Scila está triste y nadie entiende por qué. Todo intento de animarla empeora las cosas y está afectando a su dueño. Mu y Kanon van al Santuario Marino a intentar develar el misterio. ¿Será que Scila extraña a alguien?


**La tristeza de Scila**

_Día 2 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 28. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿podré escribir algo más que comedia?_

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Las criaturas de los mitos griegos tampoco son mías.

* * *

**La tristeza de Scila**

Io ya no lo soportaba. Su escama estaba triste, podía sentirlo con su cosmos.

Había intentado animarla. La había pulido. La había sacado de paseo por la superficie. Le había pedido a Tethis que le cantara y a Sorrento que le tocara una canción.

Pero Scila seguía triste.

Era tal el dolor que ya hasta podía escuchar el llanto de su vestidura. Como no podía hablar con ella, no sabía qué le pasaba o cómo arreglarlo.

Lo único que había entendido era que se sentía sola. Ante esto la había llevado a ver a las otras escamas. Todos sus portadores las vieron resonar juntas como si intentaran animar a su compañera, pero eso sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Scila se había puesto más triste y estaba empezando a afectar a Io. Le dolía el dolor de su escama. Era su compañera y él no podía ayudarla.

El llanto de Scila hacía eco en las otras escamas y los generales se acercaban al pilar del Pacífico Sur para intentar animarla. La escama los atacaba con alguna de sus bestias cuando lo hacían.

Y nadie sabía qué le pasaba.

Isaak, preocupado por su compañero de armas, habló con Hyoga sobre los problemas. Hyoga habló con su maestro. Y Camus habló con el experto en armaduras del Santuario y con Kanon.

* * *

En dos días estaban de visita en el Templo Marino para ver si lograban encontrar la causa de la tristeza de la escama.

Kanon fue directo a su alumno en cuanto lo vio. Tenía ojeras y se veía algo triste. Sin dudas su escama le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás así, Io?

-Desde hace como dos meses, cuando empecé a escucharla. Pero ella estaba mal desde antes- no apartaba los ojos de su compañera. ¿Qué estaba mal?

-Intentamos hacer que las otras escamas hablaran con ella pero sólo empeoramos las cosas- informó Baian. Todos los generales estaban preocupados. Sus escamas también habían reaccionado a la tristeza de Scila.

Mu fue directo a la escama e intento hablar con ella. Scila balbuceaba y lloraba y no se le entendía una palabra de lo que decía.

_-¡Estoy cansada de tanto lloriqueo!-_ Mu se volteó y miró fijo al Kaysa poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿Sabes por qué llora?- preguntó

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?- contestó el general.

-Disculpa, no te hablaba a ti. Le hablaba a Limnades- corrigió Mu.

_-¡¿Qué no ves que no se le entiende nada!?_

_-Limnades fue cruel con ella cuando intentamos ayudar y empeoró las cosas-_ Mu se volteo hacia Krishna.

_-¡Yo no fui cruel, solo dije lo que pensaba!_

_-Cálmense-_ la voz melodiosa de la armadura de Sirena frenó la discusión. _–Lo importante es Scila._

_-Sirena tiene razón. Pero aún así, no entendimos por qué está triste- _Mu se volteó hacia Isaak.

-Disculpen. ¿Podrían quitarse las escamas? Será más fácil hablar con ellas si las tengo a todas enfrente.

Los generales se quitaron las escamas que se alinearon frente al lemuriano.

* * *

-Bien. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe qué le pasa?

_-¡Ya te dijimos que no se le entiende nada!_

_-Limna, no eres de ayuda. ¿Por qué mejor no te callas?-_ le recriminó Crisaor.

_-Tú tampoco ayudas mucho._

_-Quieren callarse, ninguno de los dos ayuda. Solo se la pasan discutiendo-_ les recriminó Caballo marino.

La cabeza de Mu iba de una escama a la otra y el resto observaba en silencio. Todos sentían el resonar de las escamas.

Y Scila seguía triste.

_-Buahhhhhhhhhh-_ el gritó de Scila calló la discusión y Mu no fue el único en cubrirse los oídos. Todos la habían escuchado.

_-Ya Scila, no llores. Intentamos ayudar-_ dijo la escama de Dragón marino. _–Bueno, esos dos no. Pero el resto sí._

_-Si nos dijeras que te pasa…- _ante las palabras de Sirena, Scila lloró más fuerte y balbuceó algo inteligible.

Limnades y Crisaor seguían discutiendo.

_-Señor Lemuriano-_ llamó Dragón marino _–Será mejor que Limna y Crisa se vayan, solo empeoran las cosas._

-¿Podrian enviar las escamas de Limnades y Crisaor a sus pilares?- preguntó Mu –Sus discusiones no ayudan.

Los dueños de las escamas se las llevaron a sus respectivos pilares.

* * *

_-Oye compañera, anímate-_ Caballo marino intentaba ayudar pero sólo lograba que Scila estuviera más triste.

_-Tonto, no podes decirle que se anime a alguien que está deprimido- _lo regañó Kraken.

_-Perdón. Solo quiero ayudar. Scila es mi mejor amiga._

Ante las palabras de la escama. Scila lloró más fuerte.

_-¿Qué dije?_

_-Me parece que no le gusta ser tu amiga-_dijo Sirena.

_-¡Amiga!-_ gritó Scila entre su llanto.

-Creo que ya entiendo.

-¿Ya entiendes qué, Mu?- preguntó Kanon.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa a Scila?- Io estaba apoyado sobre Isaak, de otro modo se caería.

Mu les hizo una seña para que esperaran.

-¿Extrañas a alguien?- le preguntó a la escama.

_-¡Caribdis!-_ gritó Scila y lloró más fuerte.

-Tengo que revisar unos documentos. Por ahora, no le hablen. Empeoraran las cosas.

Los generales asintieron.

-Ah. Y no dejen que Limnades se le acerque. Tal parece que esa escama no tiene tacto.

* * *

Por una semana Io se estuvo quedando en el templo de Baian. Caballo marino estaba preocupado por su compañera y quería consolarla, pero decidió escuchar al lemuriano.

Cuando Kanon y Mu regresaban traían consigo un libro grande y viejo que tenía en la tapa una imagen del tridente de Poseidón.

-Ya encontramos la respuesta- informó Mu –Resulta que al principio el pilar del Pacífico Sur tenía dos guardianes. Scila y Caribdis.

-Caribdis desapareció durante una de las primeras guerras santas y nunca la encontraron- agregó Kanon.

-Entonces- Io era sostenido por Baian, estaba peor que la última vez. –Scila extraña a Caribdis. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque peleó sola. Y que las otras escamas la llamen amiga y compañera, no ayuda. Le recuerda a Caribdis.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Baian.

-Podemos buscar a Caribdis. Creemos que hay pistas en un registro antiguo, algunos de nuestros compañeros los están buscando.

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?

-Porque Aries le contó a las otras armaduras y ahora ellas simpatizan con Scila. Amenazaron con ponerse en huelga si no ayudábamos- dijo Mu con una sonrisa.

-Máscara no está feliz de que Cáncer lo ignore- rió Kanon.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?

-Calmar a Scila.

* * *

_Tres días después…_

El llanto se había detenido. Io podía dormir en paz y ya no escuchaba a su escama. Las demás también se habían calmado.

-La encontraremos- Io le hablaba a su escama. Mu le había dicho que era una buena idea. –Se que la encontraremos.

-No descansaremos hasta devolverte a tu compañera- dijo Baian apareciendo detrás de Io.

_-¿Escuchaste? Encontraremos a Caribdis-_ le dijo Caballo marino a su amiga.

Por primera vez en meses, Scila estaba un poco feliz.

* * *

_Casi lloro. Se suponía que iba a ser corta y graciosa pero me puse sentimental jajaja._

**Disclamer**: _(lo agrego acá porque sino arruinaba la sorpresa)_ La escama de Caribdis es mía.

_**Inspiración**__: la escama de Scila. Me pareció extraño que no hubiera un general de Caribdis. Como siempre se las menciona juntas en los mitos…_

_Gracias por leer! Y bienvenidos al proyecto "El mes de Poseidón" (detalles en mi perfil –tengo que dejar de hacer auto-publicidad, me estoy pagando muy poco por el trabajo)._

_**¡Que empiece la búsqueda de Caribdis!**_


End file.
